Sadykhov, Inst. Neftekhim Protsessov Akad. Nauk 9 11,5(1977) describes the preparation of: ##STR1## by the reaction of 2,6-di-tert-butylphenol with formaldehyde or paraformaldehyde-in the presence of hydrochloric acid. The disadvantage of the process is that chloroethers are produced which are known to be carcinogens.
Belgian Pat. No. 608,758(1962) describes the preparation of (I) by reacting 3,5-di-tert-butyl 4-hydroxybenxyl alcohol in methylene chloride with dilute sulfuric acid to prepare (I) in 81% yield.